The Flash: Flash of Friendship
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Iris/Barry) (Caitlin & Barry friendship) with Hartley still on the loose, how will our speedster cope when Caitlin is put in the firing line... and what is he planning for his relationship with Iris.


Flash of Friendship

(Sorry it took so long to post this fanfics but I had recently got a new computer so I had to restart everything, anyway please enjoy)

Barry had placed Shawna into the pipeline and smiled watching It close off from him, his mind flashed back to the club with Caitlin causing him to chuckle, Iris was working late at the office so he decided to stake out the club that the teleporting Meta-human frequently visited when Caitlin decided to come along with him.

It was nice to see her have fun instead of being constantly in charge and serious all the time, to be honest with himself Barry had the feeling he had been failing her as a friend, she had been going through a lot after finding Ronny had survived the explosion.

"I am sorry about the club" Caitlin said and Barry laughed as they came to a stop in the corridor leading back from the particle accelerator.

"It's ok, it was fun" He looked at her as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah, if Cisco is right about Ronny then my Ronny is gone" she smiled "Time for me to be crazy about somebody else for a change" Barry smiled and looked away sadly taking a deep breath "You know… I'm sorry" he said causing her to look at him confused.

"What for?" she shrugged looking curious.

"I've not been the perfect friend, Christmas when you discovered Ronny was alive… I was so focused on Reverse Flash that I never saw what you were going through" he looked at her and she smiled "Barry… you finally found your mother's killer, you got nothing to apologise for" she hugged Barry softly.

Barry smiled and hugged back before Caitlin pulled back with an amused look "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked folding her arms watching Barry's face morph from confusion to horror as it hit him… he was late for his lunch date with Iris.

"See you later" Barry said before speeding away leaving a laughing Caitlin behind him.

Iris was outside the restaurant when Barry arrived and she was not looking too happy "With super-speed how can you always be running late" she wondered.

"Sometimes I'm a mystery to myself" he laughed nervously "I'm really sorry" Iris laughed "It's ok, I heard what happened in the tunnel with the teleporting Meta-human"

Barry laughed as they headed inside.

Star Labs:

Caitlin was alone in Star Labs, looking into Barry's molecular structure when a clanging sounded behind her, she had no chance to look when she was hit hard over her head, a familiar voice sounded in her ears "Let's see the Flash beat me now" the voice belonged to Hartley.

The next day Barry came in and he knew something was off, Caitlin's medical and other instruments were all over the table where she was working usually when he came in, it was weird for her not to be in yet so he went over to her place, knocking on her door he waited but there was no answer.

Dialling her phone he waited until somebody answered.

"Caitlin Snow's phone" Cisco's voice sounded on the other end, Barry's eyes widened in shock as he bit back a laugh "Cisco, why you answering Caitlin's phone?" he asked.

"I was hoping it was her, she is not at the lab" he answered and Barry looked more confused.

"I know, she is not home either" Barry was getting concerned now as well as Doctor Wells and Cisco.

Cisco, Wells, Joe and Iris helped look for Caitlin but they so far had found nothing when a message came through the speakers "Hello Flash" the voice of Hartley sounded in their ears, Cisco closed his eyes "Hartley" he muttered angrily to himself.

"What do you want Hartley?" Wells called out.

"I have a new pawn to play with Doctor Wells" he replied and Caitlin appeared on the screen, she was dangling from the ceiling by her hands, the rope slowly breaking and underneath her was a vat of steaming cold liquid.

Barry turned to Doctor Wells "That better not be what I think it is" he said and Wells nodded "Super coolant liquid capable of freezing everything it touches at sub-zero temperatures… It appears Hartley has upped his game"

Barry looked back to the screen before looking to Cisco "Can you locate him?"

"On it" Cisco replied and looked confused "I've found him"

"Well that's good" Barry said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it was way too easy, like he was not even trying to hide" Cisco wondered.

"Mr Allen, I'd advise restraint and caution, Harkin has a trick up his sleeve and I don't think it's just Caitlin" Doctor Wells said and Barry nodded his head before speeding away.

The new pawn:

Barry came to a halt as he arrived at the scene, the rope was breaking away slowly "Caitlin!" Barry called, Caitlin looked down to him but it was too late, the rope snapped.

Everything slowed down for Barry at that point as she began to fall from height towards the vat of steaming liquid Nitrogen below her "NOOO!" Barry yelled as he launched himself towards the sub-Zero vat and jumped high as he could, Caitlin felt a heavy force knock her from the vat and when she opened her eyes she was on top of Barry safely on the ground, Barry groaned painfully "Oh my ribs" he complained as they got to their feet, Caitlin hugged Barry tight "I knew you'd come" she said softly and Barry smiled hugging back "I'd always come for my friends" he replied, both in their own world until the sound of clapping disturbed them from their world.

"Well… Well, The Flash saves the day again" Hartley says from the catwalk above them.

"Give it up Hartley… you've lost!" Barry yelled angrily.

"Why Flash… you don't think Caitlin was my new pawn, how wrong you are" Hartley smirked.

Barry's eyes narrowed in confusion before looking at the vat of liquid nitrogen bubbling over the sides, slowly building up high forming a very large man… the ice was alive.

"What the hell?" Barry muttered as Caitlin remained behind him.

Hartley laughed "He was a security guard hired to keep an eye on the nitrogen when the star laps explosion sent him falling from the cat walk and into the vat, his body was destroyed but the psychic link in the mind bonded with the ice… may I introduce to you Ice beast"

Cisco snorted "Please I can come up with a better nickname than that" he muttered.

Barry and Caitlin backed up slowly as the growing Ice beast advanced on them.

Hartley laughed "The woman is a doctor from Star Labs… kill her" he ordered, Ice Beast growled as his eyes turned brighter blue and his left arm turned into a sword.

Barry lifted Caitlin into his arms "you not touching her" he sped her away placing her a few blocks from her house before heading back.

Ice Beast sent a flying sweep for Barry but he ducked and sped behind him, the Ice Beast growled and turned around forming his sword arm into an ice hammer and brought it down aiming to crush Barry but missed narrowly as Barry sped to the side and ran up the arm and planted a heavy kick to Ice Beast face, The Ice meta-human stumbled back while Barry sped away like he was limping.

"Argh, I think I broke my foot!" Barry complained coming to a stop a few miles from the building where he was, Barry turned back to the building "Guys, any idea on how to stop him?" he asked as his bones knitted back together.

Cisco pulled the Microphone towards him "Ok Barry… I've been looking forward to this, on your palm there is a density sensor, on your knuckles if you look are hardened weaves and reinforced joints, after the fight with Tony I thought you could use them"

Barry looked impressed and confused "What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"Place the density sensor on Ice Beast and the scanner will tell us where his weakest point is" Cisco typed into the computer readying the sensor "The reinforced knuckle joints and weaves will help break the ice" he looked to Doctor Wells with a smirk before coughing "Pun intended" he shrugged.

Barry smiled "Ok… Here we go!" he sped back inside using the Ice Beast's blind spot to run up onto his back, pressing the palm scanner onto his neck, Ice beast roared trying to throw him off as the scanner relayed the information back to Star Labs.

"Ok Barry we got it… the knuckle weaves are now ready, they've been set to the right strength" Cisco informed the speedster and soon Barry was off, spinning around Ice Beast as chips of ice broke away, with every hit Barry landed, the beast shrunk, slowly heading back to human size, Barry stopped in front of his opponent before bringing his fist down and then launched himself up, upper cutting Ice beast to the chin sending it flying backwards into a wall. Hartley escaped in the confusion so Barry took the Ice Beast to the pipeline.

Star Labs Pipeline:

"Is he contained in there" Barry asked worried.

"We're regulating the temperature between warm and cold, that way he can't absorb the cold and gain the strength to get out" Cisco replied.

"By the way Cisco, Great upgrades" he motioned to the reinforced knuckle weaves on his fists and Cisco laughed "Man… you should see the other upgrades I got coming for you, how about a reinforced weave for the suit for when Captain Cold returns… or insulated fibres for when you go up against another shocking Meta-human"

Barry laughed as Cisco walked away leaving him and Caitlin alone.

"Thank you for saving me Barry" She said with a soft smile.

"Anytime Caitlin" he smiled back running his hand through his hair before heading off to see Joe, Caitlin smiled brightly to herself before heading back to work.

Central City Police station:

Joe was in the lab when Barry arrived "Hey Barry, What's up?" Joe said confused why Barry wanted to see him.

Barry gave a nervous smile before digging into his pocket "I want to tell you something Joe" he said and Joe looked confused "Is Iris ok?" he said worriedly and Barry "She's fine… in fact it's about her I want to tell you" Pulling out a small box he handed it to Joe, Joe's mouth opened in shock as he opened the small back "Barry this is so sudden" he joked and Barry laughed punching his shoulder softly.

"You think she'd say yes?" Barry asked nervously.

"Barry, I've never seen 2 people more suited to each over than you both" Joe smiled "She would say yes a thousand times" Joe stood up and hugged his kid.

"Thanks Joe" Barry replied before watching Joe leave, taking a deep breath of relief he sat in his seat thinking about the future ahead.

Rooftop opposite:

A woman stood on the edge of the building looking into the lab where Barry was now sat until a soft voice sounded in her ear "Did you find him Diana?"

"Yes Clark I did… he is a CSI" she replied into her earpiece "Where are you?" she asked.

"Look up" he said and she did, a large muscular man hovered down to the rooftop where she stood, the familiar 'S' emblem on his chest blazing with hope for the people of the world.

"You think he and Arrow would join us?" she asked.

"They are Heroes to their city, beacons of hope as are we… They will join us" he nodded before the sound of a woman shouting his name causing him to groan "Urgh!"

Diana smiled "Lois again?" she asked with a smirk brewing on her face.

"Yep" he slowly took off and smiled "See you around Wonder Woman" he said before flying away.

Diana shook her head before looking towards to Lab where Barry was and smiled "See you soon… Flash" she took off and headed home.

(Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, a sequel is brewing up soon called 'The Day of the flash')

Lycanboy666


End file.
